1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to automatic machine vision systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional machine vision systems perform dimensional measurements of specific target features of a sample workpiece. One such use of a vision system is, for example, measuring the position or other characteristic of specific target features of a sample workpiece for comparison to a standard or reference value for the position or other characteristic of the workpiece. In such an application, a lens is used to focus on specific target features.
Different magnifying objective lenses having different optical characteristics are often appropriate when viewing different target features and/or when measuring different characteristics. To use different lenses, one lens is removed from the vision system and another is used in its place. When replacing the lens, the physical characteristics of the lens must be known so that an operator can accurately measure specific target features. These physical characteristics include, but are not limited to, the aperture, the optical configuration of the lens, the optical resolution of the lens, as well as other imaging characteristics that are unique to the lens.